my limit
by OneRealImonkey
Summary: Scott has reached his limit(mix of TOS and TAG with original ages but new looks and kayo not tin-tin. Also set at end of s1)
1. the run

Thunderbirds fanfiction:

 **My limit.**

Kayo strode into the living room purposefully. She wanted to run some data by Scott and thought he would be with his brothers. She knew there was a possibility he was still out on his run around the island but it had been a couple of hours and he should be back by now. He wasn't. "Hey Virge. Is Scott back yet?" Virgil was honestly confused. "Yeah." He stated in a condescending tone. "His 'bird is the fastest so he would have arrived back hours ago. One is in the hanger if you don't believe me." Kayo sighed "I meant from his run." "Run?" Honestly she thought as she rolled her eyes. Unknown to her Virgil was now really worried. It doesn't ever take Scott that long on a run. Ever!

View of Scott ( 3rd person):

He stumbled. Scott never stumbled yet he just had. His headache was building. Pounding in the back of his skull and blurring his view. He just had to power through it. Push on like when he was 13-14 and Dad had gone distant, having thrown himself into his work 'for our benefit' and he had to become mum, dad and big brother without anyone noticing that it was me looking after Alan, Gordon, Virgil and John (3-4/5-6/8-9/11-12). "Damn!" He muttered as he felt himself losing consciousness. Memories overtook him as he blacked out only 50% of the way around the island route. "Damn! Damn! Damn!"

Scott's memories (1st person):

Btzzz. Btzzz. Btzzz. My alarm clock buzzed, pulling me out of precious sleep. I jump out of bed and run downstairs, smoothing out my pjs as I go as if I need to be smart because I am meeting someone important. Well I guess I am. Since mums death dad has practically disappeared. I struggled at first but I was 13 then and it's been a year now.

Damn. I missed him again.

All forms (and detention slips) have been left unsigned on the fridge door and with a sigh I sign them and place them on the table. Over the next hour I make lunch, sort out the house, wake my brothers, feed and clothe both them and myself and rush with them out of the door to the bus stop.

We arrive at Alan, Gordon and Virgil's school first and I drop them off in their respective classes. I am well aware of the glances I get and whispers I hear from parents and teachers alike as they notice it's the oldest brother dropping the younger 3 off again. John and I quickly make or way to our school and with a quick goodbye rush to our waiting friends. On seeing Johnny happy and safely with friend I finally relax. Of course the bell would have to go then. Great double maths with Mr Sour.

I arrive in form for registration and I am suddenly confronted by Becky Short and Izzy Truce. Becky has long blond hair bright blue eyes and an exceptionally creative streak that rubs off on all those around her. Izzy has shoulder length brunet hair large brown eyes and an excessive memory of everything. Ask her your weight on the moon and she will know, which is actually kinda creepy, but as nice as they are they are they'll do nothing but add to the stress. "So Scott, Izzy and I have a bet that an F14 Supertomcat is faster than a spitfire. Is it?" Planes. They ask me something I know the answer to. I would thank God but I have decided that he hates our family, does not exist or is a… "Scott. Hey Scott. You zoned out there" Jacob, I sigh. Finally. "Yeah I'm good. An F14 is faster than a spitfire because it goes at what…" I pause and look at Jacob inquisitively," 2485kph whereas a spitfire only goes at 548kph" Jacob replies "No a spitfire goes at 584kph." I laugh "Spitfire was always to slow for me." At that the others start to laugh as well.

30 minutes later and the idea of laughter is laughable. Oh the irony. We are in Mr Sours maths class doing arc lengths and sector areas. Oh God it's stressful. I am so tired from yesterday. I was awake till 09:00 getting my brothers to bed and then stayed up till 11:30 doing homework and final rounds checking my little brothers before crashing at long last into my bed. Dad is in France on a business trip. He was meant to leave tomorrow but a call came two days ago and he left then. I am used to it though. "Mr Tracy, can you tell me what the area of the sector is please." Jacob slips a note with the answer on it and I paused as if I was working for a second before answering "23.49 sir" Jacob saved me. Again.

5 hours later and I arrive at the school of my three youngest brothers. Virgil looked up from his sketch pad and smiled shutting it with a small slapping sound. I heard feet pattering and I turned just in time to catch a small, blond imp called Alan. He slammed into me in a great hug. "I missed you Scotty. I slipped over and my knees bleeded all over the floor." I smiled "Bled Allie. It's bled." I paused. "So you slipped?" I ask picking him up as he nodded merrily. Gordon then ran over and the smile melted of his face as he asked "where's John?" Virgil laughs "He went to the library right?" he looks at me and I nod. "Let's go home guys. I'll help with homework then we can watch that old Disney movie you like, what is it called?" I joked. I knew exactly what it was called but it was nice to joke around with Alan and Gordon. Alan snickered "It's Cars. You are silly Scott" I feigned hurt.

As we left one of the teachers approached me. "Scott. I was wondering if we could talk about Alan." I instantly went onto high alert and sent my younger brothers to go collect their bags. The teacher continued "He has gone quiet and secluded in class. I am less worried now that I can see how he acts around you but it's still odd for someone of his age and personality." Oh. Phew. I respond "He is still sad from mums death but getting better and if he goes away from us for too long he ends up sad."

I remember that evening being as hectic as always. Homework, food, movies and bed. I think about the fact that it's a Thursday and tomorrow is a Friday. It's also the day dad was meant to leave and Grandma is coming. I am still in two minds about that, I mean yay grandma, an adult to look after us but also oh no she is going to find out what's going on at home. She arrives at 5 so I will be able to clean up first.

It's going to be a long weekend…


	2. the grandma

Thank you for following/commenting:

Lizhancock.

Sarah quartz.

Also ages are Scott-28 and 14/ John-26 and 12/ Virgil- 23 and 9/Gordon- 20 and 6/Alan- 18 and 4.

Oh and this is original able to cook grandma with the new look.

My limit

Part two:

Virgil's P.O.V:

I frowned. This was the third time I had tried to contact Scott and he still hadn't responded. It was just unheard of. Unless **it** had happened that is. "Kayo can you call John and ask him to try and find Scott's position. I have an idea of what might have happened and it's not all that good?" I think back over the past couple of weeks for the signs. "Damn!" All the signs were there and we, I ignored them. Kayo and Alan were looking at me weirdly now but Gordon had paled and John had looked over from the tracker I hadn't even realised he had started. "His signal is down on the beach on the other side of the island." John stated, worry shining in his eyes. "It hasn't moved for 45 minutes." I was on my feet before anyone else and about to tell the others what to do but Gordon beat me to it. "Alan tell Grandma and Brains. V, Kayo, let's go." We all ran to do our jobs.

On the other side of the island:

An unconscious young man lay sprawled in the sand, a small pool of blood forming where his head had crashed into a rock only 45 minutes beforehand.

Memory Scott's P.O.V:

The morning was as hectic as always but now in form I am being driven insane. Joe Elnaugh, a rather smart, sandy haired boy with more theatrics than Hollywood, is singing that really positive no worries song from The Lion King with Becky. It actually sounds like it's being sung towards me but that is imposable. They couldn't have figured it out… Jacob and Izzy could have though, Jacob being my best friend and a super-nerd and Izzy with her knowledge obsession. Izzy would then tell Becky like always and Oh No. I look at Joe who looks at Becky. She in turn looks at Izzy who looks at Jacob who is glaring at her. I face palm. Great just great. My vision suddenly clouds over and I shake my head to get rid of the blur. My focus returns with the bells toll.

The rest of the school day passes just like yesterday did.

When I get home I start cleaning and soon (1 and 1/2 hours later) the house looks like one inhabited by an adult with only minor disturbances (4 and 6 year olds). Virgil calls down from his room for some help with his spelling and I set off through Fort GA (ask Alan and Gordon for a full briefing on the compound and its structural integrity which I must admit is good and is also the reason it wasn't taken down) and up to Virgil's room. My vision swims again at the bottom of the stairs but I ignore it and push on. The door opens as I raise my hand to nock. "Scott. I need your help" I kinda got that Virge. "How do you spell rescue?" I sigh and decide to copy mums approach. "Well how do you think it's spelt?" he pauses and the quizzical look on his face is adorable. I love how innocent he looks (and is) and I know that the sacrifices I have made throwing away childhood are worth it. "Uhh, R-E-S uhh Q-U-E?" "Not quite Virgie its R-E-S-C-U-E." He makes that ohh sound kids make when they are told they were misinformed and wrote it down. "Scotty, will you help me find the other words I am meant to research?" I nod and spend the next 15 minutes spelling words like transform, international and neighbour. That was when the doorbell rang. Grandma.

I run down to get the door and let her in. she then gives me a big hug and I can't help but embrace the first protective adult contact in months. The best thing is I know my little brothers are safe with her around. She didn't seem to notice it though. Thank heaven. The terrible two came next followed by John and Virgil so I stood back and watched. She went through to the kitchen eventually and I excused myself to do some homework. Turns out trig is in fact rather hard. Soon I was called down for dinner and it was an interesting conversation:

V: I watched a great documentary on sharks today. Some of the other kids were scared but I drew one with its mouth wide open and all its shiny teeth in place. What do you think squiddy? [He asks Gordon showing him because he is the fish in the family]

G: It looks really real. You're an exceptional drawer. Scotty didja hear me? Didja? I used a big word.

S: yes I heard.

A: ceptional. Haha listen Scotty, I can say ceptional too.

J: Well done both of you.

GM: You boys will be talking like pros in no time.

ECT…

When I finally get Alan and Gordon to sleep grandma calls John, Virgil and I into the living room. She smiles and explains that we will be going to a place called Discover. Discover is an adventure fun park with rides, tree-top adventures, underground mazes and everything in between. We have all wanted to go since it opened but with mums death dads nonexistence and schools pressure it has been practically imposable to do. Now my brothers and I can have fun and relax together and I won't need to be constantly on high alert. I will be though, big brothers prerogative and all that. It will be brilliant.

Not long after we gradually move to our rooms and for the first time in 15 months I am asleep before 10:00 sleeping soundly and deeply rather than half-awake in case of one of my younger siblings having nightmares. All my dreams are of joy and fun rather than what may happen to my brothers under my watch. The house sleeps and just this once, I do too.


	3. the fall

**Thanks to:**

 **Bubzchoc**

 **Also story is set 2065 and 2051.**

My limit 

Part three:

Kayo's P.O.V.

We ran to the beach and I instantly went into covert ops/head of security mode. Of course seeing as Scott had been there for just over an hour so if he was attacked they would probably be long gone by now. Once scanners read no other life signs on the island so I ran to the boys.

Virgil had gone full medic mode but Gordon and I could still tell the cut on Scott's head was bad. The question was why had he fallen? John says he just collapsed. No attacker. No fight. Nothing!

The problem was that healthy young men like Scott don't just collapse without reason. Maybe an attack on one of our missions or an injury or illness he was hiding. It had been a hectic year and since Jeff Tracy's death, Scott had been working non-stop with International Rescue, Tracy Enterprises and just looking after the family in general. He had always pushed himself to hard and stretched himself to thin.

Grandma's P.O.V.

When Kayo and Gordon brought in the stretcher my heart stopped. Virgil was holding a blood-soaked cloth to Scott's head and Scott was pale. Very pale.

Glancing around I saw worry and confusion etched onto Kayo's face. Johns showed a mix of pain, horror and rather surprisingly anger, visible even on the hologram. Gordon's face, though not quite as strong, showed the exact same and both Brains and Virgil had Scott's usual emotionless look as they worked. Alan's face betrayed his paralysing fear as he clung to my arm like a scared child with fright spread through his usually bright blue eyes.

I had only once seen my eldest grandson look this worn, tired and defeated. It broke my heart because I knew the family (including Kayo) needed strong, confident, unstoppable, unbreakable, invincible, protective, force of nature that was their eldest brother Scott. Here they didn't have his warm, assuring hugs telling you it would be alright. Maybe if my son was here it would be easier for my poor family, but fortune won't ever smile upon us.

I sit nearby as he is taken down to medical and hug Alan, comforting him as best I can. He will not open up to me but he knows he needs it. We can only hope now…

Memory (Scott's P.O.V.):

I awoke to my grandma gently shaking my arm and whispering my name. I groaned. The problem with actually having slept for the first time in a year was that I didn't want to wake up. The splitting headache didn't help either. Alan's lisping voice cut through the fog in my head. "Is Scotty ok grandma? He is usually awake when I get up and he always gets up quickly if I come in when I have had a nightmare." I held out my arms and he instantly jumped onto the bed hugging me as my arms closed around him. I opened my eyes to find Gordon and Virgil at the doorway. I sighed. "Come on." They both smiled and joined us in the hug. John continued reading from the hall. "You too Johnny." He couldn't help but join too.

Three hours later and we arrived at Discover. I had neglected to mention my headache because I knew it would ruin my brothers' day and it was not really that bad. I'd had a painkiller before we left from my secret first aid box in my room (it's so my brothers don't panic if I am ill or injured) and it had taken the edge off. We piled out and I heard my brothers gasp. It was brilliant. It was everything. It had space, sea, sky and land together.

I bumped into a ginger girl with blue glasses and an I-phone infinity (Yes, apple are still going in 2051). We both apologised and she slipped into the crowd. John had disappeared into the space simulators with Alan (because at 12+ you could look after a younger sibling) and Grandma had taken Gordon to the deep sea simulators. Virgil being 8+ had gone on his own to the medical centre and I had made my way to the air force area. I must have spent hours poring over old flight diagrams and tactic papers. I had three goes on simulators flying and each one's supervising air force pilot said I was skilled and that I would do well in the force. It was brilliant fun and for those hours I forgot my troubles though my headache lingered.

We then had lunch and I heard 4 accounts of equal fun. Flying rockets, piloting a submarine and gaining a first aid certificate. I am proud. This was the most relaxed we had been in ages. I still didn't think Grandma had noticed either which was ideal because although I had wanted nothing more than to run into her arms and to break down, explaining everything but I couldn't. Dad wouldn't want me to and besides we could manage. I was sure of it. I sat with them for half an hour and then moved over to the climbing apparatus.

John took Alan to the planetarium.

Virgil also went to the climbing but to another area.

Gordon went to the aquarium.

As I climb the throbbing in my head increases from a low throbbing to a more noticeable pain. The painkillers must be wearing off. I ignore it and push it down, suppressing it and ascending more slowly. I hung three quarters of the way up and watched Virgil. He scaled the wall professionally and abseiled down again. He then started to do the partner climb with an olive skinned girl and long dark hair. They ascended quickly and skilfully but I could tell they were talking as well.

Then he fell.

She had tried to catch him and time slowed down. I saw her moving urgently. Purposefully. Thankfully she succeeded. She ended up hung upside-down with both of his hands in hers. I sighed in relief as she pulled him up with amazing strength. He smiled and waved down to the supervisors below. I felt the overwhelming need to hug him and really thank her.

Suddenly my headache intensified exponentially. I felt everything spin, my vision swam and I was falling. I heard Virgil screaming my name. The world was black before I hit the ground.


	4. the hugs

**This is going to be a mix of views. Also the partner climb is a Jacob's ladder which for those who don't know is like a giant rope ladder but the gap between rungs gradually increases and it takes two people to get anywhere from the 4** **th** **rung up. The aim is to both reach the top.**

 **Thanks to bubzchoc (again)**

 **_** my limit

Part 4:

Scott's P.O.V.

I wake to a voice pulling me from sleep. "Come on Scott, please. Just open your eyes. Please." I can't work out who it is but they sound desperate. Another voice, female, joins, first directed to the original speaker "Hey, let me try," And then towards me, "Hey Scott. I thought you would like to know that while you were out of it Gordon and Alan painted One Barbie pink." I snap my eyes open and instantly regret it with light flooding in. I squeeze them shut again, my head pounding. "What? They did what?" My voice is oddly weak and the yell comes out as a whimper. "Easy Scott" the first voice commands. I now recognise it to be Virgil. "Easy, you're going to be ok."

(Yes, Barbie is also still going because there are some franchises you just cannot kill.)

Third person P.O.V.

With Scott awake (despite him being weak, tired and pale with bags under his eyes) the majority of the household felt the crisis was over but Virgil and John were as angry as 1000 raging bulls. How dare their eldest brother let it all build up into one almighty tsunami of emotions all over again? How dare he scare them again? How dare he let it happen when they were actively saving lives in dangerous places all around the world and collapsing in any one of them could lead to both his death and the deaths of the people he was saving as well? How dare he let himself get hurt when he was all they really had left? Grandma was there but Scott had always been the parental figure for Alan and they guess for the rest of us as well. Virgil knows he saw it in the arctic but Scott seemed better after their heart-to-heart. Guilt washed over him as he speculated that, if he had looked closer he would have realised Scott was more compromised than anyone realised. Did Scott even realise how much they needed him there? How much he meant to them?

Scott flopped onto the sofa with his brothers safely in his arms but they knew they were protecting him too.

They were in a huge hug.

Memory:

Grandma's P.O.V. (Fri evening)

From the minute I had entered the house I knew something was off. Scott hugged me in a clingy, childish way like he needed to be protected cared for. I didn't react however because Scott wouldn't want me too. I knew it from the self-restraint behind the hug.

Then there was the house itself. It was clean and orderly (minus Fort GA in the living room) but it was not cleaned the way my son cleans and more the way Lucille cleaned.

His brothers also seemed shocked that he had homework to do but that was probably acting. At his age Scott would have piles of homework they would see him do.

At dinner the boys were all showing off what they did and it surprised me that it seemed natural that they were after Scott's approval. Like that was how it happened every night. (It was but grandma doesn't know that).

Scott also put them to bed with practiced ease and all the boys listened to him the way a child listens to their parent.

Scott's reaction to going to Discover was odd as well. It was as though he was calculating the benefits it would have on this brothers rather than the fact that he could go to have fun.

The next morning when Scott didn't wake up quickly I saw how pale he was and how predominant the bags under his eyes were. Then there were Alan's comments about Scott being both the first one up and waking quickly for Alan's nightmares. There was also the issue of Scott being Alan's comfort and not my son but I didn't think I needed to consider why. The picture was becoming pretty clear. At Alan's voice he instantly roused lifting an arm for Alan to jump under and cuddle in. It was like watching a well-practiced routine preformed every night. The others jumped in too and it was very cute.

As we drove I mulled over everything. It formed a clear, disturbing picture. Scott was playing parent to 4 younger brothers and probably had been for just over a year. My son and I were going to be having a long talk about this.

Virgil's P.O.V.

I had just finished scaling a wall and I made my way over to the Jacob's Ladder. I was partnered with a girl and we chatted whilst climbing:

Girl: Hi I am Tinusha but everyone calls me tin-tin. I am 12 years old.

Virgil: Nice to meet you. I'm Virgil and I'm 8.

Tin-Tin: Nice to meet you too.

Virgil: Great, my brother Scott is watching us.

Tin-Tin: We better get to the top I guess.

We both raced up laughing. On the 12th rung I found myself slipping off and was scared beyond belief. Then she did something he never thought someone who he had just met would do. She caught him. She also pulled him up. He was shocked to say the least. She didn't seem like the kind of girl who would instinctively catch someone else forgetting the harnesses.

Tin-Tin's P.O.V.

Virgil had just sat back up again. He was a nice kid and I saved him on instinct. He looked up at his brother and I followed his gaze. Scott was sitting with relief on his face and she knew from that look he wanted to thank her.

Then he fell.

Virgil yelled "Scott!" and began to climb down. I followed him. We pushed through the crowd and pleaded to be let through. The confident kid I had met not 10 minutes beforehand had disappeared and when they finally let us through he looked crushed. Scott was surrounded by medics. "Tin-Tin could you please go to the Aquarium and find my Grandma Ruth and brother Gordon. Please."

I ran and soon found them. I explained everything quickly and I was sent now to the planetarium to find John and Alan. I explained everything and they came too. We all ran to the main area and were met with the paramedics who were moving Scott to a hospital. The brothers went too and I wave goodbye to Virgil and wished them good luck.

France (Jeff's P.O.V.)

I have just left a meeting that will push my company into global knowledge. I cannot wait until I get home to see my sons. It feels like it has been ages. Now that I think about it has been ages since I spent time or even talked to them. I will make it up to them soon. I know leaving Scott in charge was pressurising him but he was fine. So are all my boys. I am sure of it.

The Hospital (John's voice):

It's my fault. I should have helped him. I should have talked to dad when we were on the roof 3 months ago. I should have taken on some responsibility. Now the exhaustion and stress have caused him to collapse and the force when he hit his head has according to the doctors sent him into a coma. I hug Alan who keeps asking for Scott. "Johnny, where is Scotty? I am scared and I want him. Where is he?" It didn't stop and I couldn't do anything but hug him and Gordon and Virgil and hope to heaven that Scott would be ok because I sure as hell don't know how to deal with all of them. That's his job. Grandma is calling dad and I wish I had done something, anything because I don't want dad to go through this. He will recede into stress filled grief and I cannot manage like Scott has. I don't know what to do.

France (Jeff's P.O.V.)

My mother's call was unpleasant and horrifying. It went like this:

R: Jeff to need to come back now.

J: Mother?

R: Scott's in hospital and we can discuss why later.

J: Why not now?

R: Because it's going to be a long conversation about you leaving them.

J: About me… How did you find out?

R: There are clues Jefferson. I am not blind.

Then she hung up.

Oh god, this is not good!

3 months later (Virgil's P.O.V.)

"Hey Scotty" I slipped my hand into his and I smiled sadly knowing Scott could hear me but seeing Scott lying on the Hospital bed breaks my heart. Grandma has been looking after us but Alan has gone silent. He hasn't talked since Scott went into a coma. Psychologists say its normal but it's abnormal to sit in such a quiet house. Even Gordon's stopped messing about. Our family seems broken. "Please wake up Scotty. I want to show you my art and Gordon's medals and John's report and I want Alan to talk again so please wake up. Please Scotty we need you." His fingers clenched mine and he groaned. "Please come quick." The Doctors began to help and soon I was sitting beside a smiling Scott with the others coming.

The other boys were soon on the bed in a giant hug.

"I love you Scotty" Alan smiled "I really do"


End file.
